Printing pastes which are electrically conductive are known; such printing pastes with predetermined conductivity may include, besides ethyl cellulose, alpha-terpineol, and benzyl alcohol, and a polyester as a substantial portion. By suitable selection of additives, the extent of electrical conductivity can be controlled (see German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 30 02 112). These printing pastes can be applied in selected patterns on predetermined regions of a substrate, for example made of glass or ceramic, by using screen printing technology. Other pastes, which are commercially available, can be similarly applied. Difficulties have been experienced in screen printing such pastes if the substrate is not planar or flat, for example is in the form of a tube with small diameter of, for example, 1-2 cm diameter. It is known that such substrates can have printed ink applied thereto by using an elastically deformable stamp, in which the ink is taken up by the stamp in form of a pattern in a predetermined quantity and geometric shape, and transferred on the substrate on which printing is to be effective. The stamp, for example, may be made of silicone rubber. It has been attempted to utilize the stamp-printing method, known as ink transfer, with printing pastes which are electrically conductive in order to make electrical components which, for example, have tubular shapes. It has been found that the electrical conductive pastes which are known, and which are suitable for use in screen printing, are unsuited for printing methods which were suitable for use with printing ink, since the transmissibility of these pastes from the elastically deformable stamp--typically in accordance with the prior art made of silicone rubber--is insufficient for transfer of paste to substrates made of ceramic or glass. It had been believed that the commercially available pastes, suitable for screen printing, need only be thinned somewhat in order to make them suitable for printing with an elastically deformable stamp. It has been found, however, that merely thinning the paste will not lead to the solution of the problem of application of the paste to the substrate.